


Square Up

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Help, I have no ideas, M/M, im sad and gay, sorry y'all, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: "Square up, asshole"





	Square Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this, I felt like I needed to post something and this is what popped into my head, have fun kiddos

Racetrack Higgins liked to think life was good to him. He went to a good college in Manhattan, had a great group of friends, and he had a skateboard.

Race loved this skateboard, Jack constantly made fun of him for it, but he thought it was super cool. Naturally, he was riding it around campus and singing Diana Ross as loud as he could, just to see if anyone would notice.

No one did.

Well....... One guy did.......... When Race ran him over.

"What the fuck?" The guy was very small, very cute, very confused, and **very** angry. This was obviously not how he expected his Saturday to go.

"I'm.... Sorry?" Race was very gay and this very small hot guy was not helping. "It was an accident? I'm Race? I'll pay for your hospital bills?"

"Okay, chill. First off, are you okay? Second, I'm not going to the hospital because some idiotic attractive dude hit me with his surfboard on wheels," Race's brain stopped working at 'attractive dude' but snapped back into attention at the 'surfboard on wheels'.

"Okay, square up, asshole! It's a fucking skateboard, first of all. Second, can I take you out for coffee if I'm not taking you to the ER?" The hot guy took Race's phone and put his number in, calling himself to get Race's number.

"I'll text you my address, pick me up at 4, hot stuff," the guy started to walk off, leaving Race speechless.

"Wait!" The shorter boy turned around, "What's your name, asshole?"

"Call me Spot." And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have something else that I've been working ok but it isnt ready yet and I'm not sure if I'm going to post it but oh well. Sorry if this sucks, I love feedback and kudos make my day!


End file.
